Un prince à plumes
by Billy Byllie
Summary: Impossible,Maléfique avait placé tant d'espoir dans cet illustre prince complètement inconnu ! La mort dans l'âme, elle se tourna vers Diaval et lui annonça qu'elle finirait sa vie à veiller sur Aurore, que désormais il était libre.  Au fait, avant que je ne te proclame esclave attitré, qu'étais tu ? Oh moi, j'étais le fils du roi corbeau, Sombre le Ténébreux, pourquoi ?" OS


**Voici ma première fanfic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ^^. Elle part d'un délire entre esprits tordues qui n'arrivent pas à comprendre comment un type lambda peut arriver sur son cheval blanc deux scènes avant et s'emballer la princesse X)**

**Attention, aucun des personnages cités ou présents ne m'appartiennent. De plus, je ne peux en aucune manière faire usage de cette nouvelle dans un but commercial, financier ou économique ( pas de soussous pour moi T.T ) car l'oeuvre originale ne m'appartient pas. Supportez l'oeuvre originale. Non sans déc, allez voir ce film !**

**Un prince à plumes**

Alors les fées, bariolées et multicolores, poussèrent le prince jusqu'au lit mortuaire de la belle. Après moult incitations des fées carabosses devant la pudeur du prince ( non, embrasser des jeunes filles qui ronflaient ne faisait pas partie de son boulot ), ce dernier se décida. Il approcha son visage de celui d'Aurore et, dans un élan d'amour ( ou de libido ?) déposa un chaste ( ? ) baiser sur ses lèvres. Alors il se redressa et … rien. Niette. Nada. La blondinette dormait toujours. A se demander si elle n'était pas morte !

Le prince n'eut pas le temps de manifester son mécontentement puisqu'il se fit éjecter de la salle par les trois lucioles, qui l'avaient elles mêmes auparavant poussé à rouler une pelle à un cadavre ( du moins ce fut sa pensée ). Ces dérangées du chapeau jacassaient, piaffaient et hurlaient à qui voulait l'entendre que le prince était en réalité un fieffé couard au cœur de pierre ( version polie de c** gelé ). Le prince de quoi, d'ailleurs ? De Westphalie ? Pffffff, un imposteur qui a voulut se taper du sang royal !

Bref, ce fut avec bruits et fracas que le trio de folles furieuses sortirent de la pièce en poussant le jeune prince.

« hystériques ... , souffla une voix rauque dans un coin de la pièce. »

Reclus dans la pénombre, Diaval et sa maîtresse/reine/tortionnaire/employeuse eurent assistées à toute la scène. A présent que leur unique chance de sauver Aurore venait de s'envoler, le duo de choc accusait le coma infini de la jeune fille. Même si le corbeau connaissait par instinct le chagrin qu'envahissait sa maîtresse en ce moment même, il ne la réconfortait pas. Il ne le pouvait car il avait été et était encore trop lucide pour dire qu'au moins ils avaient essayé et qu'il restait toujours un espoir. _Comment un petit péteux juvénile arriviste aurait pu aimer sincèrement une si belle créature ? Ce boutonneux ne la connaissait que depuis, quoi, 3 jours grand max ? Et il l'avait vu une seule fois, alors que la petite réfléchissait à comment expliquer à ses tantes que c'était gentil d'essayer de la nourrir de couleuvre, mais que maintenant elle avait envie d'aller voir si elle y était._

Soupirant contre la médiocrité de ce « plan », il soutint sa maîtresse et l'emmena jusqu'au lit de l'endormie. Maléfique était anéantie, bloquée, noyée dans un océan de tristesse. Lentement, il la posa sur une chaise, à coté de sa presque fille. Car oui, même si les deux femmes n'avaient aucun lien de parenté, Maléfique considérait cette enfant comme sa fille. Elle l'avait protégée, soignée, quasi élevée. Du moins c'était son avis.

Un nouveau soupir, et le valet de Maléfique délaissa sa reine pour contempler Aurore. Merlin tout puissant ! Même endormie, cette jeune femme restait plus belle que toutes les femelles qu'il eu jamais vu, humaines ET corbeaux. Il lui caressa tendrement le visage, redessinant de son pouce les contours fins et délicats dissimulés sous une peau de porcelaine. De son autre main, il serra doucement celle anormalement immobile et détendue de la réveuse. Il avait d'abord été sa nounou, puis son compagnon de jeu, son ami, son confident. Et vers la fin il fut même bien plus que cela, sa douce s'étant déjà blotti au creux de son cou, ronronnant tel un chat. Elle avait pour lui la candeur d'une enfant et la douceur d'une compagne. Et pourtant un tempérament farouche, acquis à force de côtoyer ses « tantines » et de réparer leurs bêtises. Elle protégeait ses protectrices d'elles mêmes. Ironique, non ?

Il aurait aimé pleurer, crier au monde sa rage, tout dévaster sur son passage, tuer Maléfique, le roi, ces bonnes femmes de fées. Détruire les Landes tout comme le royaume des humains, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste qu'elle. Annihiler tous ces êtres insignifiants et cupides qui ont entraînés dans leur tourment la mort de la seule personne qui eut de l'importance dans sa trop longue et insipide vie. Cet être était la gaieté incarnée. Et la voilà blême, immobile, dont sa vie ne reposant sur rien. Pour trouver le remède, le roi allait surement faire venir tous les princes et chevaliers du monde, pourvu qu'ils soient en âge d'aimer. Et le corps de sa belle allait être souiller par ces répugnants humains. IL se sentait juste dégouté et vide.

« Il faut que je la protège, je vais rester ici jusqu'à mon dernier jour. Je ne peux pas t'incomber d'un tel fardeau, murmura la sorcière d'une voix cassée et sans vie, Va donc retrouver les tiens, tu es libre.

-Parce que vous croyez que je me sentirai libre alors que vous et moi sommes la seule protection d'Aurore ?

-Tu n'es pas magicien et les gardes ne feront qu'une bouchée de toi. Je préfère me débrouiller seule.

-Ah parce que vous croyez que je vais laisser la garde de la seule femme que j'ai jamais aimé à une fée estropiée, boiteuse et rongé par le remord ?! »

Maléfique se tut. Elle n'était pas choquée par l'insulte, pas plus que par cette révélation. Ça faisait un moment qu'elle les voyait fricoter, se chercher. Néanmoins elle se rendait compte que si à deux ils ne résisteraient probablement que quelques années, seule elle ne tiendrait que quelques semaines, tout au plus.

Un silence lourd s'abattue, uniquement interrompu par le raclement d'une chaise que Diaval venait de pousser et sur lequel il s'assit. Puis, comme pour passer le temps, Maléfique commença à poser des questions :

« Au fait, quel est ton nom complet ?

-Je vous l'ai dit, ma reine, Diaval.

-Les corbeaux n'ont-ils pas des titres ?

-Bien sur, comme tous les peuples.

-Pourquoi n'en as-tu pas alors ?

-On perd tout titre lorsqu'on devient vassale.

-Ah …

-…

-Et sinon, qu'étais tu avant que je ne proclame esclave attitré ?

-Oh moi, j'étais le fils du roi corbeau, Sombre le Ténébreux, je passais surtout mon temps à fuguer et vagabonder dans le royaume, pourquoi ?

-Oh non comme ça. Et du coup ton nom c'était ?

-Diaval l'héritier, même si je préférais Diaval l'ombre.

-Ah oui, ça te va bien.

-…

-…

-…

-Minute, maintenant que tu es libre, tu reprends ton titre.

-Comme mon père n'est pas encore mort et ne m'a pas déshérité, oui.

-Donc tu es un prince ?

-Ben oui

-Un sang bleu ?

-Ben oui

-De haute royauté ?

-Ben oui

-ET T'AURAIS PAS PU ME LE DIRE AVANT ?! As tu une idée des atouts que représente le royaume des corbeaux ? Celui des oiseaux ? J'aurais même pas eu à maudire cette pauvre fille, j'aurais pus simplement me contenter de leur lâcher un missile sur la tête !

-… mes oreilles T.T

-J'aurais simplement détruis leur château, j'aurais eu la paix, le temps qu'ils aillent pleurer dans les autres royaumes pour reconstruire une bicoque ! Non mais j'te jure, qu'est ce que t'as dans la tête ? Diaval l'ombre, tssss … Diaval l'ombré oui ! Et ça se prétend prince ! Ils t'ont rien appris sur l'administration d'un royaume en temps de guerre ou quoi ?

…

Minute, tu es un prince c'est ça ?

-Ben oui

-* regarde Diaval puis Aurore, puis de nouveau Diaval * ET T'ATTENDS QUOI POUR L'EMBRASSER ET LA SORTIR DE SON COMA ? UNE INVITATION ? VU SON ETAT, ELLE VA PAS TE SAUTER AU COU !

-O.O Bien ma dame ! »

Il s'approcha de la jeune fille. Il n'aurait pas voulu que leur premier baiser se fasse comme ça, mais puisqu'il allait surement être le seul, il avait intérêt à l'apprécier. Il se pencha, humant le parfum fleuri d'Aurore, et scruta ses lèvre pendant une demie seconde. Il savait que ça n'allait pas marcher, tout comme il avait su que l'idiot de Pétarouchnoc juste avant lui ne la réveillerait pas. Mais il ne voulait pas quiconque d'autre ne prenne possession de ses lèvres. Il aurait tant voulu être son premier, son dernier, son unique. Il avait toujours tout fait, TOUT pourvu qu'elle soit heureuse et lui sourit. Elle était son univers, depuis 16 ans déjà, et à jamais. Alors, plutôt que de se comporter comme un rustre ( surtout devant sa possible future presque belle mère ), il déposa un chaste baiser sur une petite main, comme une demande. Puis il entendit le soupir exaspérée de belle maman et comprit que le temps n'était plus à la galanterie. Du moins s'il tenait à ses plumes ! Il se rapprocha du visage de l'endormie, ferma les yeux, et pressa doucement ses lèvres contre celles de son homologues. Il les bougea, quémanda une réponse qui aurait pu redonner sens à sa vie. N'importe quoi : un soupir, une morsure, une griffure, la douleur d'un poignard porté dans son ventre. Il s'obstina pendant quelques secondes, puis rompit le baiser. Il rouvrit les yeux, et ne vit aucun changement. Alors, seulement les larmes lui vinrent. Il savait que ça n'aurait pas marché. Et pourtant, comme ça lui faisait mal. Il l'aimait à la folie ! Si elle restait endormie, il allait devenir fou ! Il le devenait déjà !

Il arrêta d'étreindre le corps d'Aurore et tourna son regard sur la salle : des tentures, des boucliers et des armes y étaient accrochées. Il prit alors une épée. Puisqu'on venait de lui retirer sa lumière, il allait apporter l'obscurité aux responsables !

Il se tourna lentement vers Maléfique … qui ne le regardait absolument pas. Il allait l'empaler sur le champs et cette fée sorcière Tartempion de mes deux n'avait même pas la décence de regarder son assassin ! Qu'importe, il avança jusqu'à son ancienne maîtresse, celle ci trop absorbée à scruter le visage de sa presque fille. Il leva l'épée, s'apprêta à fendre le crane de cette presque-mère indigne quand :

« Marraine, où se trouve mon bel oiseau ? »

* PING * La surprise lui fit lâcher son arme, qui l'assomma dans sa chute.

Ce fut avec un sourire du bienheureux qu'il s'endormit, rassuré que la belle au bois dormant … ne dorme plus et qu'il en fut le responsable. L'impossible s'était produit : l'amour entre un corbeau et une humaine. Au fond, ils étaient tous les deux des oiseaux : quand l'un n'était pas libre, l'autre ne pouvait voler.


End file.
